1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid electrolytic device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid electrolytic device which can adjust the quantity of the electrolytic tanks freely and be used to electrolyze liquid water for generating hydrogen-oxygen gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People are always paying a great deal of attention on health developments. Many developments in medical technology are often targeted towards treating diseases and prolonging human life. Most of the treatments in the past are passive, which means that they only treat the disease when the disease occurs. These include methods such as operating, medicating, radiation therapy, convalescing chronic diseases, rehabilitation, corrective therapy, or even medical treatment for cancer. But in recent years, much of the research from medical experts are gradually moving towards preventive medical methods, such as research on healthy food, screening and preventing inherited diseases, which actively prevents diseases from occurring in the future. Because of this focus on prolonging human life, many anti-aging and anti-oxidation technologies including skin care products and anti-oxidation food/medicine are gradually being developed and have become increasingly popular to the general public.
Studies have found that there is an instable oxygen species (O+), also known as free radicals, in the human body. The free radicals usually generated due to diseases, diet, environment and one's lifestyle, but can be excreted in the form of water by reacting with the inhaled hydrogen. With this method, the amount of free radicals in the human body can be reduced, thereby restoring the body condition from an acidic state to an alkaline state, achieving an anti-oxidation, anti-aging and beauty health effect, and even eliminating chronic diseases. Furthermore, there are also clinical experiments showing that patients who need to inhale a high concentration of oxygen for an extended period of time would experience lung damage and the lung damage can be ameliorated by inhaling hydrogen. In summary, the hydrogen-containing gas is regarded as a type of health gas that can be obtained from liquid water.
Please refer to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 shows a schematic diagram of the structure of the traditional hydrogen-oxygen electrolytic device 700. The electrolytic device 700 comprises an electrolytic tank 702. The electrolytic tank 702 comprises electrodes 706A and 706B. The electrodes 706A and 706B are a negative electrode and a positive electrode respectively, coupled to a power source (not shown in FIG. 9) for supplying power to electrolyze water. The electrolytic water 704 in the electrolytic tank 702 is going to be electrolyzed when going through the electrified electrodes 706A and 706B. And then the negative pole will generate hydrogen and the positive pole will generate oxygen. The generated hydrogen and oxygen will be released on the top of the electrolytic tank 702 and then forms a hydrogen-oxygen mixed gas 708. The hydrogen-oxygen mixed gas 708 is outputted from the outputting tube of the electrolytic tank 702 for following using. However, the quantity of the hydrogen-oxygen gas generated from this kind of electrolytic device is normally limited by the shape and structure of the electrolytic tank.